User blog:Everthevillain/Main character's victims
'Alice' *Slayed a dragon that had been summoned by Jafar. 'Belle' *Made an angled cut on the stem of a fresh cut flower. 'Charming' *Decapitated a dragon's head with his sword. *Threw a knife at a lead knight and shot another guard off a horse with an arrow. Later stepped on a bug. *Stabbed the Siren with his sword. *Killed six guards. Ducked when having an arrow shot at him killing a one, snapped the neck of another and cut the rest. *Knifed a flying monkey. *Stabbed Hook in the back with his sword. *Stabbed Percival off Robin. 'Cyrus' *Kicked Orang off a platform's edge in Jafar's Tower. 'Emma' *Impaled Maleficent with her sword. *Knocked Walsh off a roof. *Shot two Flying Monkeys. *Melted the Ice Warrior with her light magic. *Drove the Chernabog across the town line. *Flung Cruella De Vil off a cliff. 'Hook' *Left an apparition of his brother on a ship to be burned alive. *Murdered Rufio. *Stabbed Claude in the cell block. *Shot two Flying Monkeys. *Crushed Merlin's heart. 'Huntsman' *Stabbed Bartholomew in the shoulder. *Shot a guard with an arrow. 'Jafar' *Murdered Mirza with his staff. *Strangled the life out of Farzeen Shahmed. *Disintigrated 10 peasants. *Stabbed the Grendel with his staff. *Decapitated a guard. *Snapped the neck of the Jabberwocky Guard. *Stabbed Anastasia in the back. *Drowned his father. *Strangled a sentry to death. *Murdered Amara with his magic. 'Jiminy' *Donna and Stephen drank a potion that Jiminy had meant for his parents, that turned both of them into puppets. 'Red' *Devoured 12+ sheep and 4+ villagers. *Devoured Peter. *Accidentally impaled Anita on a spike. 'Regina' *Crushed Trish's heart. *Ordered her knights to slaughter an entire village. *Burned an entire village. *Accidentally struck William with her magic. *Executed Marian. *Snapped a guard's neck. *Burned Adair to death. *Baked the Blind Witch. *Killed her childhood steed to enact the Dark Curse. *Turned a man into stone. *Ripped her father's heart. *Murdered Kurt Flynn for no good reason. *Crushed Graham's heart. *Euthanized Daniel. *Turned a mermaid into wood. *Turned a Flying Monkey into a stuffed animal. *Burned two Flying Monkeys with her fireballs. *Stepped on a bug. *Melted an ice monster with her fireball. *Combined her powers with Emma's to melt an Ice Warrior *Had her part forcing the Chernabog across the town line. 'Rumple' *Stabbed Zoso. *Stabbed Hordor and five of his Knights. *Turns a donkey driver into a snail and steps on him. *Murdered Honora. *Crushed Milah's heart. *Killed the seer by taking her powers. *Blows up the Fairy Godmother. *Crushed Tamara's heart. *Stabbed Peter Pan. 'Snow' *Mirrored Medusa's face causing her to turn into stone. *Shot an arrow through an ogre's eye. *Poisoned Cora's heart by whispering into a magic candle and tricked Regina into putting back the heart into her. *Crushed Charming's heart in order to enact the Dark Curse. *Ripped out Doc's heart and crushed it. 'Will' *Stabbed the Bandersnatch. *Lizard makes her third wish wishing Will would feel something for her when told her he can't love anyone. 'Zelena' *Tricked Baelfire into trading his life for his father's at the Vault of the Dark One. *Killed Marian and disappeared her body. Category:Blog posts